Mannequin
by iGetThePoint
Summary: Everyone wants to be popular right? Wrong. My goal? Make it through high school w/out any distractions. Everything was going just fine until he decided to push his way into my life. Does he have any idea who he is messing with? Obviously not.


**Another possible new story. They are just really popping out of my head right now, lol. Once Can't Let Go is all done I'm going to decide which one of the possible new stories to focus on. I am leaving towards this one though, but you never know which one I'll choose.**

**Heads up, its an AU story; the boys are not famous in this and I've already changed a few of the boys ages so it wont be 20, 18, and 15...it will be 19, 18, and 16. Basically, Kevin goes down a year and Nick goes up one. Also, 'strong' language will be coming out of the woodwork on this one. If I decide to keep going with this, I'll warn you all about any rating changes, strong language usage, adult situations, you get the picture...**

* * *

When you first hear the name Delaney Cavanaugh, your first instant would be to think, who? Besides my male parental unit, only three people _really_ know me, other than that, I'm just known as the really quiet, nerdy girl. About a year and a half ago, I moved from New York here to Wyckoff, New Jersey. What the hell kind of name is Wyckoff? I mean really. Apparently my dad says what 'sold him' about the move was that there are some of the best psychologists available here in New Jersey. I'm sure you're wondering why do I need a shrink? My psychologist says I suffer from depression. Wouldn't most 17-year-old girls be worrying about boys, and fashion? Every girl my age probably does except me. Well, technically, I was like that until the day everything changed; the day I lost two of the most important people in my life, my mother and my older brother. Just so you know, I NEVER talk about them, even with my three best friends, so if you think you are going to hear that story, you're wrong. You can call me secretive, you can call me a bitch, I don't care. I never let anyone else in my life. I don't need any of the fakest people in the world, AKA everyone at my high school, to be my friends. I have 3 best friends and thats all I need. My dad is always gone doing something for work. Basically, I live by myself and I'm actually fine with that. I keep myself busy with photography, my band, and school.

Speaking of school, its starts today. Junior year...GROSS, but this is the year you would work like crazy to get into a bad-ass college. I've been working hard since the first day of freshmen year, so I can get into a good school. Realistically, I hate school, but my mom wanted me to go to a really good school and live out my dream, so really, I'm doing this for her.

I threw on some purple skinny jeans, a vintage Journey Tour of '68 concert tee, a pair of charcoal grey converse, bit of dark blue eyeliner green eyes pop, and deodarant. I'm not into the whole girly-scene anymore, but this is of the utter most importance. No one wants to smell one's body odor, let alone do it on the first day back to school. Finishing my look, I slabbed some product in my freshly cut shoulder-length raven coloured hair. Not feeling in the mood to poke my eyes today, I slipped on my RayBan esque glasses. Don't even get me started about how I've had this pair of glasses for two years before the fad of RayBans decided to crawl it's way back from hell. Now everytime I go anywhere, I see multi-coloured versions. Grabbing my backpack and iPod, I made my way downstairs to snatch up some grub. For the first time in about a week, I found my dad downstairs, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper at the table.

"Delaney."

"Martin."

"You mean dad?" He said glancing up from his paper.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad." I popped a strawberry pop-tart into the toaster.

"I wanted to see you off for your first day of school. Are you excited?"

I shrugged, "I guess. It would be _so much easier_ to get to school if I had a car though."

"We'll talk about it."

"It would also help to get around to our gigs too. I'm sure Kevin hates being the only one who driving us around town."

"How were your grades last sememster?"

I walking over to the fidge, I grabbed my last report card, and handed it to him, "I've got a 4.28 GPA."

"I see those AP classes are keeping you busy."

"Yeah I don't mind though." _Pop._ Grabbing a napkin, I picked up the pop-tart and gathered my stuff. "I gotta go or the bus will leave."

"Have a good day honey."

"I'll see you later Mar-, I mean dad."

Grabbing my longboard, I headed towards the bus stop. Sticking in my headphones, I put my iPod on shuffle for the journey over to the bus stop. Plopping the board down on the ground, I push myself off. After a few minutes and a pop-tart in my belly, I leaned, turning myself towards the a gaggle of students who are waiting for the bus. Scanning the crowd I find my friends.

"Hey guys."

"Delaney! You cut your hair! It's so awesome. Maybe I should do something with mine," My one and only girl friend, Emma blurts out. Mid back length chocolate culry locks adorn her head, and sapphire eyes that can captivate anyone. She is like a mini me version of me, well she tries to be. I find it odd, especially since she is a Senior, but I still love the girl.

"Hey Em." I turned to the boy standing behind her. "Kevin? You graduated last year. Why are you here at the bus stop?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you guys off."

"Alright," I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You know its going to be weird not having one of my best friends there"

"It will be weird, but I'll see you guys at band practice tonight." He looked down at his watch, "I gotta go or I'll be late for work. Keep an eye on Nick and asshole for me."

"Nick yes," I said looking over at the curly haired boy reading on the bench, "but not _the other_ one."

"I figured you would say that," Kevin chuckled. "I'll see you all later! Em, I love you," he gave Emma a quick kiss before running off towards his car.

The bus pulled up just as Kevin was driving away, the few freshmen there at the stop gathered together right at the corner, waiting to get on first. Knowing the rules of riding the bus, everyone knew all freshmen sat in the front, then the sophomores, and next juniors, leaving the back for the Seniors. As Emma walked off to find some of her senior friends, I waited behind for Nick. The muscular polo-clad 16-year-old peered over his book before standing up. If you were new, your first thought would be to think Nick Jonas, dumbass jock, but that is not the case. Yes, Nick is active in sports; lacrosse (like myself) and swimming, _but _he's smart. Nick was smart enough that he was able to skip grade 10 and become a junior right along side me. He was actually pretty popular, but as he says and I quote; "My friendship with you is way more important than any type of popularity."

"Hey Laney."

I smiled, "Hey yourself." Out of the three of my best friends, Nick and I are the closest. Before you start asking, we aren't dating. He and I are too close for that. However every dance that comes up, we actually go together to. That's what best friends who don't want to stay home on Saturday night and stuff their faces with junk food do. "You know its pretty rad that you are now a junior. Now we can actually have more classes together."

"You mean besides the AP ones?"

"Duh," I said clutching my longboard and stepping on the bus. "Where's dumbass?"

"He's probably at school already. Mom and dad got him a car so I'm pretty sure he's showing off."

"Classy."

"Exactly."

We spent the rest of the 15 minute bus ride talking about the usual random stuff; new possible songs for the band, hoping that we don't have Mr. Clearwater again for AP English, and our latest purchases. His? Witchblade and The Punisher issue number one from June 2007. Mine? Fantastic Four issue number nine from July 1997. That's right, I buy and read comics. How you like them apples?

After trekking our way into Jefferson High School, we headed towards the quad to collect our schedules.

"Hey we have three classes together; AP English, AP History, and AP Physics."

"Psh, of course we only have AP classes together. I thought we would at least have study hall together. You got," I looked down at his schedule, "woodshop?"

"I guess study hall was full. I'll try to switch in though, I know I'm going to need study hall with all the AP classes we have. Look on the bright side, I get to see my best friend three times during the day."

I shrugged, "I guess you're right. Too bad we don't have home room, gym, together either."

"Hey I'll work on study hall. If Miss. Petrelli is still working schedules, I'll work my Jonas charm on her."

"Eww. Too much info," the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you in 3rd? AP is calling our name."

"See you Laney."

Clunking my converse along the red and purple tile, I walked through the halls towards my first class of the day; home room. Really, its just an hour long filler class where we do all the morning announcements, attendance and sit there. Usually this was a class that you had to sit in alphabetical order so that your 80-year-old teacher could get through it quicker, if that is even possible. After a few weeks all the home room classes turn into debate classes. Why? I'm not sure, it must be a Jersey thing.

Walking inside the classroom, students were peering around at the post-its notes left on the desks, before they took their seats. Following suit, I walked towards where Eric Callahan was sitting to find my seat. Finding my seat behind him, set my longboard down on the wall and sat. Turning the volume up on my iPod, I started peeling off my bright blue nail polish while everyone else found their seats. Hearing the bell ring once more, I removed my headphones and waited from the home room teacher, Mrs. Jennings, to walk in. How she is still working here at 85, I have no idea. The woman can barely walk. Five minutes later (I'm not exaggerating) she made it to her desk, a raven haired boy brushed himself inside.

"I can see you're late. Let this be the last time."

"You got it teach," he said as the whole class snickered.

Glancing up at the new arrival, I did a double take. _NO. _There were two empty seats left; one on my right and one in the very back of the class. _Please be the one in the back, please be the one in the back._ I watched as he winked at the girls whipsering X-rated comments to him as he slowly made his way to the back seat to check the name on the post-it note. NOPE. I shuttered as he made his way to the seat next to me. Once he got settled, he glanced over at me, nodding his head up as if to say hey and sent an air kiss my way. Let's just say I could taste that strawberry pop-tart again. Blah.

Dammit! I had the unfortunate task of sitting next to the biggest asshole in the school, Mr. Joe Jonas.

* * *

**:)**

**xo, iGetThePoint**


End file.
